Avenging the Lost
by TheHappening
Summary: Im not the best at summary's but this is what i thought should've happened to Carla instead of being evil and being typical Disclaimer: i own nothing everything belongs to there rightful owner.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, everything belongs to there rightful owner

I ran through the city hall running from those things, they called "J'avo" I ran into a hallway I heard someone knock down a door I went up against the wall and I heard feet moving I looked back and saw 3 men running with guns. thy looked like enlarged j'avo I definitely knew I couldn't take them on so I ran. I ran to a room with the cocoons, I knew I had little time to run out before those things hatched. I made my way through the door locking it. I made my way to a room but on the floor it was covered in needles. I picked up one and it read the C-Virus P90xy, what the hell was this I thought the c-virus was just a prototype and wasn't going to be a real deal.

i heard the 3 men coming closer to the door by the second. I needed a way out but I was too late they knocked down the door. shit was all that came to my mind.

"FREEZE" yelled the older man.

I decided to keep It cool and play it off.

"Don't worry I'm not the one you should be worried about, take a look at this" I said as I threw the sniper the needle he looked cute, he caught it and he looked at it.

"C-Virus, what the hell is this?" he said seriously.

"You're guess is as good as mine I just came here to visit a friend not to be bombarded with these things im surprised the government is actually doing something about it" I said sarcastically as I walked closer.

They raised there guns. I gave them a glare

"Why should we trust you?" he said a bit heavy.

"because I am good with a gun and I could tell with your lack of notice of surroundings you are tired and you could use a moment to catch a breath." I said.

He shot a mean glare and he said nodded me to join and I walked past him and I heard him whisper to the newbie to keep an eye on me.

"So what's your plan, come here try to kill all of these j'avo and leave?" I said sarcastically.

"No we are here to try to find out what caused the out break". he said coldly

"have fun, and follow me I know a quick way back to the lobby' I said, I gestured them to follow which they did, I took them to a old door and the newbie knocked it down and the cocoons were hatching too release the new B.o.w. Shit they must have been gone mad with all this. I seen most of the men running up the stairs I quickly followed.

"we can escape from here" I said as I pressed in 4 digits and the door behind the wall opened and we all entered and I pressed it in and closing the door.

"Contact HQ and warn them about those cocoons, Carla do you know a way out of here" said Piers. His tone was calm man I am having the biggest crush on him. Why though I'm like on a different side and he is on a different and we both have a different fight.

"Follow me I know a quick way out through the near warehouse, and be sure to be ready if you see anymore of those things" I said as I cocked my pistol as I pulled out my other one.

"you had two?" said Chris.

"why so surprised plus I never leave home without them" I said as I started walking.

We walked for a while we came across more Steralts, we killed them without a flinch well except there is always finn he was made our way to the warehouse we came across the exit, we were walking then all of a sudden some gates came crashing down and me, Chris and piers were separated from Finn.

"What the hell is happening?" shouted Piers.

I was about to open my mouth when I saw her. She was exactly like me, her face, her body.

"Hey Chris, thanks for helping my experiment to safety while I made this, here something for me to thank you by" she said. she pulled out a tiny ball. I knew what that thing was.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN" I screamed. but it was worthless the tiny ball shot out the needles infecting Finn and the other members but me and Chris and piers. I watched as Chris tried breaking the gate and Piers call HQ and I saw the woman I wanted to kill for causing this chaos. Before I knew it I saw Finn change he knocked out Chris and his gun fell I quickly grabbed it. I ran to Piers to help Chris.

"Get him out of here" I said as I fired at the things.

"no, your coming with me" he said.

I glared.

"if you die here that bitch will hurt more you need to get out with Chris" I said as I fired off the last rounds.

he gave me a sympathetic look and gave me his assault rifle. I saw him run out. now I only had two things on my list to do.

1. kill these things

2. make sure this bitch dies for good and never sees daylight again.

I now had a reason to fight for the right side. I was running out of ammo.i only killed two, the last one was Finn. he chased me through out the ware house I finally pulled out my pistol and I shot it in the face and it fell down and hit its head on a wall and the head cracked. I jumped down. I walked over.

"I'm sorry your end was this, but I will promise you that your end will not be in vein I will avenge you and make sure that bitch dies, Rest in peace Finn" I said, I pulled out his dog tag and walked out.

I needed to find her, I headed back to America.

When I arrived I went back to my place and turned on my TV as I put in a microwaved dinner.

then I heard that the Bsaa had a missing Chris Redfield, that seemed interesting I could help but I needed to find Ada.

After hacking the Neo umbrella files I found her name was Ada Wong, and she is currently not in there data base for location but in 2013 she will be in China.

I smiled s I found something on her and not just a bunch of crap.

Well I have 6 months do to some real work so why not do some shopping or I might even help Piers, even though he might think I'm dead but what the heck why not. after eating I took a shower and I went to sleep.

I open to criticism, so please criticize to help me writing :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

AN: I am sorry for the long update but with school and everything it is hard, but I hope you will look over this with this chap, oh and it will probaly take me two weeks to add another chapter so hang in there and enjoy ;)

_"why can't we be together Carla?" said a hushed tone. _

_I spun around and saw piers he was sweaty and he looked heart broken._

_"I'm sorry piers we come from different worlds, we can never be" _

_"FREEZE ADA!" said a raging voice. I looked behind piers and saw Chris. _

_"Redfield your barking up the wrong tree" _

_"Chris this isn't Ada this is.." I cut him off. _

_" my name is Ada" I said. _

_"piers get away from that monster she is gonna kill you" screamed Chris ._

_"this isn't you this isn't Ada, your not Ada, you're Carla I fell I love with you I know you are Carla" he said. _

_I wanted to hug him and kiss him so badly but I couldn't. I looked down at him sadly. _

_I heard a scream, it was a scream of a man. Blood went on my face. I looked up and saw him on the floor bleeding out, I looked at Chris on the floor with a hole in his head. _

_" you failed your purpose Carla" purred a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Ada Wong the bitch i wanted dead._

_"you are sick, you need to die" I said _

_"hmm that's no way to speak to me now is it, since I am your creator" she said as she got up from the ground walking to me._

_"don't come any closer" I said trying to hold back the tears._

_She smiled and stopped. _

_" well that was no fun" she taunted. _

_I knew exactly what was gonna happen next. _

_She pulled out her crossbow. _

_"your time has finally come Ada time to die" I said as I pulled out my needle gun and pointed it at her._

_"what do you think your doing I'm Ada Wong your creator and I am your ruler, and soon I will rule this little tiny homicidal planet". _

_I pulled the trigger and she did to._

_She fell to the ground. _

_"time you joined your creator in hell" I said as I fell down with blood pouring out of my chest. _

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! _

"ughh, just another bad dream" I sighed and got out of bed rubbing my eyes, I need a shower I was covered in cold sweats.

I walked to my washroom and took a quick shower, the water hitting against my skin was wonderful. After finishing up in the washroom I pulled on my tank top and sweat pants. Man these felt good.

I sent went quickly over to my computer. I went to check the Bsaa HQ files and see what's new, I hacked in, they really need to make it harder like I'm surprised neo umbrella wasn't able to get in a fifth grade can get out. When I entered , the site said they had Piers Nivans being sent to Edonia to search for Chris.

" I should help him, and maybe I can toy with him if Ik feeling fiesty" I purred.

I quickly went to pack my bags, I grabbed my pistol and my needle gun. I packed a blue dress with a red belt and scarf with black boots. After packing that one item I decided I can just get something there and I needed my laptop and I needed to buy a room and find out in which part of edonia he was staying. I picked a hotel on the northern side of the bsaa camp and I bought a 1 way ticket to edonia, I guessed I will regret that way but I might up having to go somewhere else.

I picked up by bags as I made my way to my door and got out.

At the airport I made it through the check in and I was on my way to the plane. Airports had really changed since when I was just a kid. But then again I never got a good view of the outside world I was normally just told to hurry and close my eyes, and I lost my sense of feeling tempature from when I was a kid because I was a project and they didn't think I would against them never had they been so wrong.

When I boraded the plane my seat number was A35 man, I hope I was alone I don't like sitting with a,stranger I am think that they might hurt me, but then again I do have a gun .

I saw my seat it was near the back cause I had to stay there and there were security guards there sitting with there guns. When I made my way there was another man there, he looked faintly familiar. I put my carry on in the top and closed it, when I sat down it hit me, it was piers l, wow I didn't think I could find him yet.

"hey" I said

He looked at me, first confused and then he he looked angry.

"Ada what the fuck are you doing here" he said in a hushed tone,pulling out a gun under the table,pointing it at my gut.

" im not Ada, you think I would let you look at me if I was " I purred.

" fine if you aren't Ada then who are you and you ou didn't tell me your name in edonia" he said with a half smile.

"Carla Radames"

He smiled.

" so miss. Radames, what brings you to Edonia?" he says with a slight smile.

"I was wondering the same thing this morning but I decided I will help you find Chris and make sure that the c virus is no more" I said reasurring him that im not Ada.

He stiffened when I said chris' name . He gave me a puzzled look and he didn't seem like he wanted to talk more so I just dropped it, it was a silent flight to Edonia. I looked at the time and we had another 3 hours of flying on the plane we had to do. I decided to use this time to catch up on my sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"good morning passengers, we have safetly arrived in Edonia" I heard the speaker go off making me want to kill her, but hey you don't always get what you want.

I opened my eyes and piers was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, I liked it it seemed like he was in his own little world. To bad I couldn't always see him like this.

"Piers,wake up we here" I purred into his ear as I got up putting a kiss on his forehead and making my way off the plane.

_Piers POV _

_" piers why are you here you can get killed!" said the most delicate voice in the world. _

_I spun around and I saw her the most beautiful woman in the world._

_"Carla, I came here for you, you can get killed here, and I can't lose you" I said trying to calm her distressed figure._

_" stop lyining to me you don't care for me no one ever does, im just another one of neo umbrellas left overs" she said backing up._

_I moved up, and she stood still, I thought it was safe for me to move in. _

_" Carla, I always cared for you, and if anyone can't see that I do then it is there loss, Carla I need you, you are the reason why I even still fight why I even wake up In the morning with a smile on my face" she looked up at me and her eyes threatned with tears rimming in her eyes. She looked down and a then she looked up but this time she had a smile._

_"thank you I needed to hear that" she said with a warm smile and I pulled her into a warm embracing bear hug. _

_"Piers let go your choking me" she said gasping for air. I quickly let go._

_" Im so so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I say shaking._

_" I said I couldn't breathe I didn't say I didn't like it" and with that she pulled me into another hug. She smelled cinnamon._

_"piers, wake up" she pulled away muttering it in a sweet tone._

_" what are you doing?" I asked seriously._

_She walked over and kissed me on my forehead and with that I woke._

"huh" I say groggily.

I opened my eyes to be greeted with her missing.

'awesome, you scares her off idiot'

I sighed and made my way to the hospital Chris was at before he went missing. On my way out I felt eyes starring at me, I looked back but there was no one there it was as if they knew what I was going todo and they disappear into the crowd. I declared it as nothing and made my way outside. I saw a bunch of cabs on the side of the road, I hopped in the closest one and I told the driver the address.

When we arrived it was a big building with a bunch of people running in and out of the building and there were helicopters flying out from the roof. ' guess these people never heard of a day off'. I paid the driver and made my way out. I jogged up the stairs carrying my bags of equipment, when I reached the lobby there were a bunch of people in suits talking on there phones, I felt the sudden urge to pull out my phone and call someone too with all of these people calling. I walked up to the lobby front desk, I was greeted by a young woman.

"Hello sir, would you like to reserve a room or have business here?" she said with a warm smile.

"im here for both, im here for the head of the Bsaa of the edonian service".

She nodded and started typing into her computer.

"great so you will meet him at 7 pm and you will be staying here in Room 789, enjoy your stay sir" she smiled and went back to her computer.

I smiled and picked up my room key and got my bags and went up to my room. When I got to my room I opened the door and I was greeted by a gigantic living room, with marble floors and a high ceiling and a bug chandler. I stood there in awe.

After breaking my dreaming I put my bags on my bed and made my way to the bedroom, and it was big but not as big as the living room, the view was okay with the snow. After I was done exploring the room I decided to get down to business.

I got my laptop out of my bag and I logged into my account on the Bsaa site. The site was down and it was blocked from my ip address. 'awesome, your day is off to a great start'. I sighed and closed my screen and closed my eyes.

AN: I'm open to criticism and please bare with me for the next chapter with school and everything it won't be up so soon so please bare with me, either then that enjoy your day ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry readers, I had wished that this wouldn't happen but it has and it is really unfortunate for it to happen l, and if you are wondering no I am not abandoning it, I am currently under writers block for this story I apparently don't know what to write for chapter three. So until then I will not continue this story it is only under a temporary pause because I don't have the inspiration to write anymore.

I am truly sorry for this, but it happens hopefully it won't be as long and I will be able to write it soon, so until then good bye, but not for long cause I am starting a new fic :D hopefully I wont be on writers block for that and expect the story in a couple of weeks or days depending on my schedule, I promise I will start updating soon and it will happen soon so until then, bye.


End file.
